Corruption in the name of siblings
by spaciousHeart
Summary: What does Jade do when she finds out the boy she has been in love with is her brother and, she will have to stay with him in an apartment so they can go to highschool? Jade/John, rated T for language and sex later. John/Dave unrequited, Jade/karkat unrequited, high schoolstuck, Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Jade and John were never raised together. Dad's wife died giving birth to Jade, Grandpa didn't think Dad could raise both on his own, so he took Jade and basically disappeared.

Jade was home schooled while growing up. She always had a lot of time on her hands so she decided to learn as much as she could. She made friends with John, Rose, and Dave online and overall had a fun time with her dog. But when her friends talked about going to high school, she became a bit jealous. She begged Grandpa to let her go, but they lived hours from any school.

John grew up like a normal boy, going to preschool, kindergarten, and elementary school. However, when it came time to attend high school, John and Dad found themselves facing an issue. John lived an hour away from the high school, and his dad's work was in the other direction. Plus, if he wanted to ride the bus he would have to get up at a ridiculous hour. They didn't know how they would resolve the issue. That's when he got a call from Grandpa.

John was on the couch watching ghostbusters for the umpteenth time when Dad burst through the door, scaring the crap out of John. "Dad, what the heck!"

"Sorry John, just a little excited. I know how you are going to go to high school." John raised an eyebrow.

"Go on." Dad smirked.

"You'll be staying in an apartment near the school with your sister." John's eyes widened. "Now don't freak out, I'll be visiting every week till you guys get settled."

"A sister?" Dad blinked.

"You didn't know you had a sister? She's visited before, well that was a long time ago, but anyway I thought you talked to her on pesterface or whatever." John doesn't have a sister, he's never met this 'sister,' what even is a sister.

"PesterCHUM, dad, pesterCHUM. And I still don't know who you are talking about."

"Jade Harley for pete's sake," John's jaw dropped as he whispered.

"No way."

* * *

Grandpa called out to Jade who was in the garden, picking out weeds. "Jade, I got news!" Jade smiled, pulled the last weed, then headed over.

"What is it grandpa?"

"I have a way for you to go to high school."

"Really? THAT'S GREAT!"

"You will be staying with your brother in an apartment near the school, you will get to bring Bec along also. But I need you to bring at least six guns with you. Sadly, you can't take them to school though." Jade laughed. It has been a while since she has seen her brother. She remembers going over there once, they played with his toys and played pretend then stayed up watching a movie, but that was when she was five or six years old.

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait to see him again!"

"Oh yes, I have missed John." Jade dropped her gardening glove.

"D-did you just say. . . John?" He nodded.

"Of course, John Egbert, I'm surprised you don't remember his name!" Jade covered her mouth. MAYDAY. MAYDAY. THEY BOY YOU HAVE HAD A CRUSH ON FOR THREE YEARS IS YOUR BROTHER. ABORT. ABORT. Jade fell back in surprise, almost in tears. MAN DOWN, I REPEAT. MAN. DOWN.

* * *

: -ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]-

EB: ROSE

EB: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW

TT:Calm down John. For a minute I had assumed you were Karkat. Now, tell me what has caused you enough distress to use the caps lock key.

EB: jade is my sister! and i'm going to be staying in an apartment with her so i can go to high school with you and dave

TT: Oh wow. . . That IS a shocker, and normally the most experienced with figuring these shocking revelations out.

EB: what do i do rose?

EB: i'm freaking out!

TT: I suggest you take a deeps breath and relax.

TT: What could possibly go wrong?

TT: Are the two of you not close friends?

TT: Maybe it will be awesome!

TT: You can stay up and show her all your favorite movies.

EB: oh

EB: i never really thought about it that way

EB: now i'm a little excited

EB: thanks rose!

EB: i'm going to go talk to her now

TT: Okay John, you're welcome.

EB: bye rose

: -ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]-

John smiled, a little bit happier now. Maybe this could be really awesome. They could be best friends and stuff. They could watch movies and play video games and things like that. Now John was kind of really looking forward to this.

: -ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]-

EB: hey we need to talk

GG: yeah. . . we do

EB: so you know?

GG: yeah grandpa told me a few minutes ago

GG: im really shocked john

GG: shock literally slapped me in the face

GG: i got bitch slapped by an emotion

EB: i guess it must be surprising being related to the pranking master

GG: john im not in the mood for your bragging.

EB: shit sorry did i make you mad?

GG: no i just. . .

GG: need some time to think

EB: yeah i'm still a little freaked out too

GG: well i uh

GG: gotta go john

GG: c ya

EB: yeah okay

EB: bye jade!

: -gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]-

* * *

Jade groaned and curled into a ball in her bed. Bec whined and nudged her hand. "Go away bec." He licked her hand. "BEC! Go, away!" He whined again before jumping in the bed, laying next to her. She groaned and began to pet him,"You can be a real jerk you know that?" She smiled for a second before nuzzling into his fur and breaking down into tears.

: -tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]-

TT: Jade.

TT: I know you are there.

Jade groaned, she didn't need this right now. She didn't need some therapist telling her all the things wrong with her and how she can better herself.

TT: Jade, answer me this instant.

GG: what do you want rose!

TT: We need to have a very long excruciating chat, Jade. I know about this recent revelation that had occurred between you and John and I know about your feelings for him.

GG: okay FINE!

GG: for starters lets say that boy that i have liked for three years

GG: yeah hes my brother

GG: and now i have to stay in the same apartment with him for four freaking years

GG: i have to see his adorable face every single day

GG: and i have to watch him fall in love with some other probably prettier nicer girl than me

GG: WHAT DO I DO ROSE? D:

TT: Okay if you are done yelling at me now, we can work this out.

TT: You can tell him how you feel, but that might make things awkward while living with him and it will hurt you.

TT: You can try bonding with him and see if the sibling feelings overshadow the romantic feelings, but there is a very small chance that will work.

TT: You can trying dating someone else and see if you can forget about John.

TT: Karkat has liked you for some time you know, why not try going out with him?

GG: i dont know rose

GG: if things dont work out i dont want to hurt his feelings

TT: You can speak to him about that and see if he's willing to help you.

GG: uh i guess

TT: Do you have any other ideas?

GG: hide from my problems instead of facing them? :(

GG: that sounds that really good idea

TT: You won't be happy like that.

GG: i dont care right now i just. . .

GG: im sorry im being mean rose this is all new and i just need some ice cream and some loud music

TT: It's okay, I understand, at least consider what I said?

GG: karkat right

GG: got it

GG: goodnight rose! :)

TT: Goodnight Jade.

: -gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]-

Jade sighed and got up, getting her favorite ice cream and a big spoon then heading back to her room. She turned up her music and commenced eating the delicious frozen treat while crying.

* * *

Rose frowned. This was too much for Jade to handle. Rose could barely believe this happened. Well, might as well catch Dave up on everything.

: -tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]-

TT: David, I need to speak to out about recent events that have not been discussed with you.

TG: oh what

TG: catching me up on gossip

TG: do we need to have a slumber party with oreos and paint each others nails while we talking about boys

TT: Shut up for one second. We can have a silly slumber party later.

TT: Jade and John just figured out they are siblings.

TG: holy shit

TG: that is pretty big

TG: im lil bummed out john didnt talk to me first though

TT: Well he was having one of those unnecessary meltdowns, you would have said something to make it worse. So of course he spoke to me first.

TG: whatever

TG: it would have been funny and you know it

TT: It would have been hilarious but right now that's not what he needed.

TG: what he needs is a nice piece of this hot striders ass

TG: he knows he wants it too

TG: and with one more girl out of that way

TG: im closer to making him admit it

TT: There is every other girl in the school, and if he does like boys, there is also every other guy.

TG: shut up rose

TG: let me have my moment

TT: Well, while you are having your moment, I'm going to bed.

TG: what why

TG: its hella early man

TT: I need sleep, goodbye David.

TG: stop calling me that

TG: and yeah goodbye i guess

: -tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]-


	2. Day one

Jade finally got the last of her things packed up, ready for the long ride over to the apartment. She cuddled with Bec in the backseat, tired from not getting sleep last night. She was too nervous and scared of what was going to happen. This will be her first time meeting John. Well she did meet him when she was younger, but that was before she developed feelings for him, or even realized who he was.

_His dorky glasses, and his comforting smile. God, stop thinking about him._ She has skyped with him before, but meeting him in person. That's going to KILL her inside. What if he tries to hug her? What if he wants them to stay up watch his silly movies together? What if they get so close that he tells her he loves her, as a SIBLING of course. She just wants to run away, she doesn't think she can handle that.

Or what if he ends up hating her? What if he's so rude about everything because he didn't want a sister? It's very hard to see John doing something like that, but her nerves are so on edge she can't think straight. She just felt like curling up into a little ball and hiding.

Dad had already helped John move in his stuff and bought everything John wanted at the store. When Jade arrived, Dad helped move in the heavy items like her bed, dresser, and things of that sort. She got out of the car, Bec following behind and when her eyes met with John, she mentally groaned._ He's. . .hot? Cute? Adorable. One of those. Or maybe all three? Oh god. Stop it Jade._ John had been waiting outside for Jade's car to arrive, and when it did, he hopped up almost boiling over in excitment. He was a little shocked to see the white dog, his name was Bec right? Anyway, when he saw Jade a big grin spread across his face. "Jade!" He called out as he walked up to her, arms wrapping around her for a big hug.

Bec growled but Jade snapped her fingers and hushed him while giving John the best hug she could, and boy that was a great hug. It was comforting and happy and loving and all the things she didn't want it to be. "Haha, hey there John! It's great to finally meet you in person." John pulled away, and Jade could swear not even death could wipe the smile off that face.

"Yeah I know! I'm so happy to see you. I can't wait to do all these things with you, like watch movies, and play video games, and uhg I'm so excited." Jade laughed and smiled while John pulled her inside.

"Yeah, I can't either. . ."

"Come on, I'll show you my room! Dad already got some groceries but he was wanting to take you to the store so you could get what you wanted!"John pulled her to his room. Posters covered the walls, and a whole bunch of items used in pranks were strewn across the floor and bed. It looked as if he was going to try to pull something, but he couldn't figure anything out? Or maybe he decided to be nice because it was her first day in civilization? He showed her every poster and told her the plot of every movie but he ended up stopping halfway to say "Oops, I don't want to ruin it for you." _Gosh, he is SO dorky._

"That's cool John, but do you mind if I go set my room up?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No, I don't mind. Actually, can I come with you?" She was a bit surprised that he actually wanted to come with her, but she guessed she didn't mind too much. She shook her head and motioned for him to follow her. Her room was across the hall from his, and the bathroom was at the end of the hall. Jade played music and started to put her clothes away while John sat on the bed, listening intently. Jade then moved to put all her posters on the wall, but was having trouble putting this one up that was a bit too high. John's head snapped up in her direction when he heard the frustrated sigh. He then stood, coming up behind her. Jade squeaked when she felt his chest against her back as he took the thumbtack away, his hand brush against hers.

"Need some help?" He chuckled and put up the poster for her, grinning.

"Jegus John! You scared me!" Jade pouted and he frowned.

"S-sorry. . . I didn't mean too." She sighed and smiled.

"It's okay, just try not to do it again silly. Doing that kind of stuff can get a bullet through your head!" She smirked and crossed her arms while John laughed, giving her arm a light punch.

"H-hey! You're kidding right?" Her smirk grew.

"I dunno, John. It could happen." He laughed again, really praying she was joking.

Dad came in and pulled the girl into a hug. "I've missed you." Jade frowned, she hadn't bonded with him very well. She was taken away by Grandpa right after the hospital released her, so she never understood completely who he was. She wants to change that because all in all he's still her father. She always felt that he might have held a grudge against her since she was the reason why his wife died. But nevertheless, she hugged him tight.

"I've missed you too!" He messed up her hair.

"How about we go get you some things at the store okay?" She nodded and turned her head to look at John.

"John, watch Bec for me?" John swallowed and looked at Bec, who look at him with what seemed like an evil smile. Maybe John was imagining things, but he really believed this dog hated him. Before he knew it they were gone and he was sitting across from Bec, watching him. Or was the dog watching John?

"Come'mere boy." Nothing. "Come on!" John patted the spot next to him. Bec looked at where he patted then back to the boy's face. If the dog won't come to John, maybe, John needs to come to the dog. The boy sighed and got on all fours, slowly crawling towards Bec. "I-it's okay Bec. I'm your friend. I'm Jade's brother. Come on, I'm not going to hurt you" Bec growled, his hackles showing. John put his hand out and Bec sniffed it, then licked it. John grinned wildly and began to pet Bec, the dog giving a soft growl while nuzzling into his hand lightly.

John didn't hear Jade and Dad come in, he was too busy trying to get Bec to love him. So when Jade sat next to him and began to pet Bec also, John jumped. "Holy crap Jade!" She burst into giggles, a hand going to cover her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, hahaha, did I scare you John?" John gave a frustrated sigh. _She's so cute when she laughs._

"No, you just. . . I didn't realize you were there." Jade smirked and crossed her arms.

"So I scared you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nooooo."

"Yeeeeeeeees."

"Shut up or I'll. . . I'll. . . I'll tickle you!" She pouted.

"No you won't!" He smirked and got up, while her eyes went wide. "N-no don't. John. Sit back down. No. Don't. Jo-EEK! Hehehe!" John tickled her mercilessly as she fell back, doing her best to fight away his hands. He crawled on top of her so she couldn't escape his wrath. She squealed and laughed until she was in tears. "Jo-John! Ehehehe, stop really! I can't breath!" He sighed and pulled his hands away.

"Fine, that'll teach you not to mess with the pranking master!" Jade panted heavily trying to catch her breath, and in doing so realized how close they really were. MAYDAY. JOHN IS ON TOP OF YOU. THERE IS NO ESCAPE! Jade's face was red as a cherry. "Uh Jade. . . Are you okay, your face is a little red." He tried to put his hand to her head to see if maybe she had a fever but she stopped him and with all the strength she had, pushed him off. He fell back with a thud, "Ow!"

"U-uh sorry, John. I uh. . . Just need some f-fresh air!" And with that she ran out of the room to outside, Bec following close behind. However, she didn't stop there. She kept running until she reached the park a few blocks away. She had seen it earlier when she was on her way to the apartment.

Dad curious as to why his daughter just ran hastily out of the house. He went to find John only to see he was on the floor in Jade's room which raised further questions. "What happened?"

John looked up to Dad, insanely worried. "I-I don't know! I was tickling her and then her face got really red and when I tried to check if she had a fever she pushed me and ran away!" Dad thought about it.

"Maybe she's not used to being that close to someone, you might have crossed her boundaries." John gasped, now ten times more worried.

"Oh no! I have to find her and tell her I'm sorry!" He got up and raced out of the house, looking both ways while trying to figure out where she could have went. Grandpa saw the worried boy and something just clicked, he quickly pointed in the direction she ran and John hurried after her.

Panting, John found Jade sitting on a swing, head down. Gosh, he must really have messed up. He rushed to her side and began to ramble, Bec growling as he approached.

"L-listen, Jade I'm so sorry. I must have done something to make you upset and gosh I am so very sorry." Jade's head snapped up upon hearing John speak. She quickly wiped her eyes and gave a smile. _I hope he doesn't realize I was crying! Jeez Jade you are so weak!_

"No John, really it's okay. I'm just on edge, I've never moved before, and being around so many people is really different! So don't worry about it, I'll get used to it." Her voice wavered, John could definitely sense something was wrong, he's not stupid. He sat in the swing next to her.

"Jade, what's REALLY going on?" Jade's heart raced, was she caught?

"It's just that. . . I'm scared dad might be holding a grudge against me, cause you know. Mom died giving birth to me." John did a little dance in his head, glad she wasn't mad at him, but quickly came to defend his father.

"Dad wouldn't do anything like that! I promise! He loves you just as much as he loves me." Jade rubbed her eyes and looked to John.

"A-are you sure?" John nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I swear!" Jade smiled sweetly.

"Thanks John." He grinned. Either John is REALLY stupid or she should get an acting job.

"So. . . Do you want to head back?" Jade nodded and stood, Bec licking her hand.

"Good dog, hehe. Yeah, let's head back, I'll feeling better now." John smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. Jade blushed but didn't say anything, she didn't want John to throw another fit thinking he did something wrong.

Grandpa and Dad took the kids out for dinner that night and then bid their farewells, leaving the two for the night. Grandpa gave Jade a credit card with a very generous amount out of money on it while Dad made sure they were both okay. They exchanged hugs then left. Jade and John waved goodbye to them both and then went back inside where John offered to play video games with her. She politely declined and told him "Another night okay? It's been a big day for me." He frowned and nodded, watching Jade leave to her room. Was he just staring at her butt? No, he didn't think so. He shrugged and started playing video games.

Jade got out her laptop quickly and turned on some music.

: -gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]-

GG: we are going to have a problem. . .


	3. Day 5

With two more weeks until school starts, Jade had gotten everything she needed. So today she was going to try and relax. She started the day off with a nice, hot shower. She always made it just a BIT too hot because she loved the feel of it, especially when the days got cold. She filled the tub after washing off and just relaxed in the water. She thought of different timelines where things could have been better. Like maybe she was dating John, or maybe even was married to him. She thought about a time where she didn't have to hide her feelings. Too soon, the water was getting cold. She pulled herself out of her silly fantasies and got out, wrapping a towel around herself while draining the water.

Jade put her hair in a bun, walking out of the bathroom not bothering to dry off. She preferred air drying. But look on John's face as she walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen in only a towel was priceless. He did a complete double take.

"U-uh Jade. . ."

"Yeah?" She called from the kitchen, getting herself an apple.

"You know you are only wearing a towel right?" She walked into the living room, giving him a weird look._ Is this not something people do?_

"Uh yeah, why?" John did his best to keep his eyes off her, but the towel slid as she plopped down on the recliner next to the couch. It revealed up to her hip, just barely covering her crotch.

"Oh, uh. . . Nothin." Jade shrugged it off but then noticed John was getting slaughtered on the screen. _Is he really THAT bad?_

"John! You are dying! Here, let me help you out." As she reached over to grab the controller, John snapped out of his stupor, pulling it away with a smug grin.

"Gonna have to reach for it." She pouted and leaned over more, her towel sliding down a bit at the top. John couldn't keep his eyes away as he moved the controller a little farther.

"Jooooohn!" She groaned and sighed, getting up and going over to him. No, he wasn't going down that easily. He stood and held it above his head, having a few inches on her.

"Come on Jade. Reach for it." She pressed her body against his, determined to get that controller, even if it kills her.

"Give me, the god, dang, controller!" When reaching didn't worked, she pushed him so he fell back onto the couch. She then proceeded to crawl into his lap, making John blush. He held the controller as far away from her as he could, eyes locked on her chest. The towel slipped more as she reached, her knee slipping off his thigh causing her to fall.

Next thing she knew, John had a face full of boobs, and he was liking it. Ew, that's his sister he's talking about. . . It was still pretty awesome. Jade tensed up, her face as red as a tomato.

"J-JOHN!" She tried to pulled away but the towel was slipping, a LOT. She promptly stayed put, even more frozen than before. From her boobs, John looked up at her, his hands placing themselves at her hips. He didn't know what to say, but god he knew what he want do. Her.

"Yeah?" Yup, that's John, all nonchalant, like he didn't have his face buried in her boobs. Like he didn't know her towel was to fall off if she moved. Like he didn't know this was WRONG.

"Okay, so, are we just pretending like this isn't happening?" He mulled it over and kissed the area between her breasts.

"I guess so." A shiver ran through her body at the feeling. He was just so warm, it all felt so nice. He noticed the shiver, and god did it feel good knowing he made that happen.

"And you do know this towel is going to fall off any second?" He smirked.

"I wouldn't mind." _He wouldn't MIND. NO. THIS IS UNFAIR. You are going through shit because this is wrong and he doesn't like you that way. Does he even know about the mental debate you are having? Does he think he can let this happen and then the next day pretend like it didn't happen? Uhg. God. . . You know what. Fuck it._ Jade pulled away slowly, the towel sliding off so now John could see pretty much everything. Her plump breasts and her curves and oh god. Yep, that's a vagina. The bloods rushed to his groin as he ogled her. She sighed and looked away, using all her restraint to not cross her arms and try to hide forever.

"L-like what you see?" It was supposed to be snarky, but she was too nervous. He looked up at her, her cheeks rosy red, strands of hair falling from her messy bun. He felt a pang in his chest and a shiver wrack through his body. What was this? His expression softened as he started to move, startling Jade who quickly looked back at him. His arms wrapped around her waist and his face nuzzled into her chest. He was trying to think of something to say. So he said the only words that came to mind.

"You're beautiful."


End file.
